Feuer Frei
by KitsuneCrystalQueen
Summary: Kai's out for the blood of Rei's Murderer, and he's going to show no mercy...
1. Spells, Wraith, and Murder

Feuer Frei   
  
Disclaimer ~ Don't own Beyblade!  
  
'Blah'~ actions {blah} ~ thoughts "blah" ~ talking  
[blah] ~ music lyrics (#) ~ Author Notes ~ Bit beast  
communication  
  
Thought I'd try something new, so I'm doing a short story. This will be only 2, or mayyyybe 3, chapters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The full Russian moon was shining over Specter graveyard,  
  
Illuminating a dark figure clothed in a blood red tank top,  
  
along with (tight) leather pants, and a belt with a golden phoenix  
  
buckle to complete the attire. The figures long black scarf  
  
flowing in the Russian breeze. 'Click click' . Kai stood on the  
  
top of a tall duel marble mausoleum,(1) holding now cocked  
  
twin pistols, black gunmetal, with golden flame details, and  
  
blood colored triggers, had also Golden Phoenixes, their fiery  
  
garnet eyes aiming, beaks open, ready to shoot down anybody  
  
who dared oppose their Master. Kai stared coldly at the guns,  
  
black sunglasses hiding blood garnet eyes, knowing that he  
  
was going to use them to get revenge for his lover, whom Kai  
  
saw murdered in cold blood. Then, a cold cruel smirk began to  
  
form on his tattooed face, thinking of all the ways he could  
  
torture the murderer. {Let me see. Hhmm, should I skin him  
  
alive, use red-hot pokers, or tear out his heart, still beating? Or  
  
maybe I'll dismember him. Piece. By. Piece. Or, how about all  
  
four? Yes.., all four..} laughing evilly, He put away his guns,  
  
which, he knew, were once his Fathers. Jumping down from the  
  
mausoleum, sprinting from ledge to ledge, and running along  
  
walls, with his long black leather trench coat flowing out behind  
  
him, the cold Russian weather whipping at his body, he landed  
  
on the frozen ground, landing on one knee, an arm stretched out  
  
to break his fall. He stood up, turning to look at the Mausoleum,  
  
walking up to the large white/black marble structure, the white  
  
marble inlaid with silver and emeralds, with the black marble  
  
inlaid with gold and rubies. Twin statues, one of a white marble  
  
tiger, fangs bared in a roar, had amber eyes and emerald stripes,  
  
flanked the entrance way to the tall fence around the tomb the  
  
other being a phoenix, wings fully outstretched, with garnet eyes  
  
and ruby feathers. Walking through the fence to a large platinum  
  
door, the statues came alive, eyes flashing, roaring and  
  
screeching. *Password?* the Tiger roared. "Akai Rei " When  
  
he was done, and after reciting the spells to get through the fence  
  
and door, the statues returned to stone, forever guarding the  
  
grave. He entered a large room, filled with white and black,  
  
green and red candles. Waving a hand over the room, the candle  
  
burst into light. { Now, what was that spell to make them stay  
  
alight forever? Oh, yes..} "Feuer Frei!" walking over to a glass  
  
covered white marble box surrounded by white and green  
  
candles, he looked in seeing his love, which thanks to an eternity  
  
spell, will always stay the same. Rei had his hair bound in a  
  
white and silver binding, with a matching bandana, allowing his  
  
chest length bangs to stay out of his eyes, which Kai knew, and  
  
remembered that they were the warmest amber, even  
  
when they were closed. He was clad in a pure white Chinese  
  
outfit, with silver trim, with Chinese shoes to match. His crossed  
  
arms were bandaged with white cloth. The only ornamentation  
  
was a single silver Beyblade on Rei's chest, its Bit beast  
  
glowing lightly.Greetings, Drigger. Don't worry. I'll be with  
  
him shortly. Walking out of the tomb, glancing at a glass  
  
topped black marble tomb to his right. Passing the Gates, he  
  
recast the protective spells. Taking a long, sharp glaive(2) from  
  
the Phoenix statue, with a black steel pole and the blade, blood  
  
stained, was curved and jagged, with the design of sacred  
  
flames, etched on, were tasseled with a long, tattered red ribbon.  
  
Strapping the long weapon to his back, he brought out his  
  
pistols.Come Dranzer. We have a very important  
  
appointment. We must not keep him waiting he mentally  
  
smirked. Kai exited Specter Graveyard, laughing like a  
  
maniac, his mind set on one thing.. Killing the person who  
  
murdered Rei. and took away everything else.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)  
  
(1) a mausoleum is a large (and decorated) and imposing tomb.  
  
(2) a glaive is basically a scythe blade on a long pole. Used as a  
weapon. `~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Ooohhh.. who killed Rei? Find out next Chapter! You will also see why I chose this particular title. Well, I'd had just thought I'd try something new. So please, please, Read/Review!  
  
KitsuneCrystalQueen 


	2. Coming Home

Feuer Frei!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade!  
  
This is a lot different from my other  
works, is this not? I just feel a little strange this week, so beware of the content. Includes death, murder, and suicide, so have fun..   
  
Review Replies   
  
~*~Skyver hiwatari ~*~  
  
~ Thanks, I was aiming for that, the 'Cold but Deadly'  
  
theme. And since you're the first Reviewer for this  
story, I'm wondering, should I do a similar story, but  
with Rei avenging Kai, and with a different Murderer?  
If so, and if anyone else would like to, submit a  
plot, a few details, and a song to go with it.  
  
*  
  
'Click Clack, Click Clak, Click Clack'  
  
Thick black fog and intense rain rolled through the dark streets  
  
of Moscow, enveloping Kai, his feet pounding as he  
  
ran swiftly among the slick, wet paving stones. Kai wiped  
  
wet bangs from his face as he came to large iron gates. There  
  
were thick, heavy, and blackened chains preventing entry. { But  
  
not for me..} grinning demonically, he unsheathed The Phoenix  
  
Glaive, the blade's flames dancing in the lightning's glare, with  
  
the thunder's noise shattering the darkened sky. Jumping and  
  
raising it above his head, he brought the Glaive down, shattering  
  
the chains and hurling fiery sparks through the air. The chains  
  
severed, Kai sheathed the glaive and forced the gates open.  
  
Creaking mildly, they yielded entry.{Greatness, thy name is  
  
Kai}Smirking, Kai started running up the long slate path to an  
  
immense mansion. Walking up to the large oak doors he stared  
  
distastefully at them, as if remembering something unpleasant  
  
that had happened to him here long ago. {It's time that bastard  
  
gets his prize for what he did to me.} Snickering at the thought,  
  
he backed up a bit, pulled out a pistol, he aimed at the lock.  
  
'Bang' after shooting off the lock with the pistol, he put it away,  
  
and kicked open the door while unsheathing Phoenix. Smirking  
  
demonically, he called out into the house. "Grandfather, I'm  
  
home!" Seeing the afore mentioned at the top of the main  
  
staircase, he replied. "And you got some 'splaining to do!  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= Sorry this is so short!I just haven't had much time, with my schoolwork grades being graded. SorrySorrySorrySorry!!! I will also try to update Mirage! So stay tuned! 


	3. Voltaire

Feuer Frei   
  
Disclaimer ~ Don't own Beyblade  
  
~Review Replies~  
  
~Bluumberry~  
  
Your right, Kai is like Laura Croft. ^\./^? But actually, I was aiming for the Matrix look. BTW~ as an author to a Reader/ author, why do think this is different? Is that a good thing?  
  
~Sarcasmcat~  
  
Thank You! You like my work, you really do?  
  
~Devlinn Reiko= Bryan/Rei Luver~ Computers have moods? Cool! ^\./^*  
  
~ the Angel of Death an' Disaster ~ You changed your name.why? ^\./^?  
  
'Blah' ~ actions {blah} ~ thoughts "blah" ~ talking [Blah] ~ music lyrics (blah) ~ Author Notes blah ~ Bit beast communication {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"Hello Kai." Voltaire walked slowly down the main staircase, a  
  
hand holding the black polished wood railing. "What do you want  
  
me to explain? That boy is a disgrace." He smirked. "Wait, I  
  
forgot. I mean was.." "You monster!" Kai was fuming. He didn't  
  
care if this was his own grandfather. He was going to pay for all  
  
that he has done, and then Kai was going to send his eternally  
  
dammed soul to Lucifer himself. Personally. "Rei didn't deserve  
  
to die like that! I loved him! Why did you kill him? ANSWER  
  
ME YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Voltaire was at the bottom of the  
  
stairs by the time he answered. " I didn't want some disgusting,  
  
stupid, jaded ally cat taming my strongest and most powerful  
  
fighter." He replied calmly. "Besides, you can't love. You were  
  
trained to be unfeeling. Now come inside and forget all this  
  
nonsense. That boy was nothing, and you will forget him in time."  
  
The fact that he was just waving this away angered Kai. {I loved  
  
Rei more than anything.. He helped me in Russia, when this  
  
bastard tortured me, beat me, and caged me like a rare bird kept  
  
for his looks only, to grace only the ego and pride of it's greedy,  
  
vain owner . I had a little picture in a locket around my neck, that  
  
when I looked at, all my pain went away. Even today, that picture  
  
helps.} Kai looked down and reached for a golden chain around  
  
his neck. He took it off, hanging it in front of his face so his  
  
grandfather could see it clearly. Kai's eyes narrowed into blood-  
  
red slits "Remember this, Grandfather?" he said this so coldly  
  
and so full of venom that Voltaire had to step back. A large  
  
blood-colored ruby dangled on the chain, at least 2 inches long  
  
and 1 inch wide. "It can't be.." Voltaire looked extremely  
  
horrified by now. Kai smirked sadistically, looking extremely  
  
pleased by his grandfather's horror. {Be afraid, you sadistic  
  
bastard, Be VERY afraid..} "Oh this little thing? Why are you so  
  
you afraid? It is just the Tsar's Phoenix Ruby.. nothing major.."  
  
He swung the Ruby at Voltaire, who backed away as something  
  
flashed in the heart of the Ruby. Thunder rumbled in the distance  
  
as Lighting revealing the darkened room to the facing pair, as the  
  
light went out minutes ago. The candlelight flickered, shadowing  
  
yet illuminating both their faces at the same time.  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(() )(())(())(())(())  
Finally! I added to this story! And the REAL action will begin next chapter! 


	4. Transformation

Feuer Frei  
  
**  
  
~Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus~  
Voltaire WILL pay.. in a very large way!  
(Cash, Credit, or Blood?) ^\./^  
  
~Bluumberry~  
Do you want some help? ^\./^?  
  
~Shatteredglass-Crimsonheart~  
Thank you! But don't worry, Rei will make a brief  
Appearance!  
  
~Devlinn Reiko= Bryan/Rei Luver~  
If you want to know, keep reading! (I'm so evil! ^\./~)  
  
~Sarcasmcat~  
Wow. Really? Thanks!  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
'Crash' Thunder and lighting occupied the sky, casting  
  
eerie shadows and deafening sound through the room as  
  
Kai and Voltaire stood off in the center of the Main Hall.  
  
Kai slowly unsheathed Phoenix, and took out Dranzer. "It's  
  
time for you to see and feel the Flames of Hell." taking  
  
Dranzer out of her Beyblade, he attached her to the hilt of the  
  
blade. The blade's etchings then started to glow, then a bright  
  
flash of light illuminated to room, accompanied by swirling  
  
fire, which engulfed Kai. The light and heat caused Voltaire  
  
to raise an arm to cover his eyes, but when the light subsided,  
  
Voltaire lowered his arm and gasped. " It can't be.." Kai was  
  
kneeling, now dressed in a jet-black tank top and leather  
  
pants, with a red belt and a gold phoenix belt buckle that had  
  
garnet eyes. He had arm and wristbands in the shape of  
  
flowing flames, and from these Kai wore jet-black sleeves.  
  
( Imagine Kai's weird sleeves from V-Force.) His scarf was  
  
also now blood red and his jacket had turned into a longer jet-  
  
black leather sleeveless trench coat, now lined with the same  
  
blood red silk. Kai's face tattoos had changed, too. The two  
  
top ones had turned blood red, and the two bottom ones had  
  
turned jet black. The only things that had stayed the same  
  
was the Tsar's Phoenix Ruby that hung around his neck, and  
  
Kai's blood garnet eyes, still full of the pain and torment that  
  
he had suffered, and has yet to give. Yet the most amazing  
  
fact was that from Kai's shoulder blades had sprouted large  
  
and fiery Phoenix wings. Rising from the floor, wings  
  
spreading to full length, which was a good 9 feet either  
  
way, he faced his wrathful eyes to his grandfather. "You  
  
know, Grandfather, I was wondering, which do you prefer  
  
as torture, skinning alive, dismembering, red-hot pokers,  
  
or tearing out the heart?" Voltaire grew furious at the  
  
demon-grin on his Grandsons Face. "Watch your tone  
  
with me, you pathetic excuse for a grandson!" Voltaire  
  
took a large staff of the wall and tugged at both ends,  
  
each end carved with a cobra head with showing fangs  
  
and jet eyes. Soon, two long blood stained blades came  
  
free from the sheath, and Voltaire, flicking the sheath  
  
aside, grinned at his grandson's sudden obvious look of  
  
disgust. " Remember these? I inflicted a lot of damage on  
  
you with these, didn't I? And your lover met his end with  
  
these also, didn't he...Ooops, I forgot to clean the blades.  
  
So excuse me while I go get a cleaning cloth.. I don't  
  
want the filthy, disgusting blood of that Neko-jinn to ruin  
  
them.." " The only thing that is filthy around here is you!"  
  
Brimming with rage, Kai sped forward to attack Voltaire,  
  
leaving an air wake of flames and striked. His grandfather  
  
jumped out of the way in time, however, but got a deep  
  
wound in his arm. Voltaire glared at Kai, angry that he  
  
was allowed to get that close. " You will pay dearly for  
  
your defiance, you wretched child!" Kai snickered. "Cash  
  
or credit?" Laughing sinisterly, he took the Glaive, and  
  
smacked the blade against the floor. In the blink of an eye  
  
a large ribbon of fire swirled up from the point of the  
  
glaive and wrapped itself around Voltaire, chaining him  
  
to the floor. "Well, now, who did you say would pay?"  
  
Kai remarked softly, yet venomously. "Because it is time  
  
to pay your long over due bill." Forming large fireballs in  
  
his hands, he prepared to get his final revenge.  
  
&&*&&*&&*&&*&&*&&*&&*&&*&&*&&*&&  
Ugg.. I have to get a root canal later in the week..with only Novocain.. Ouch! ~BTW- You guys need to check my author page more often.. I just posted an Anime Karaoke story but nobody has noticed it yet! I do more than just Beyblade fics you know! So please read/review it even if you don't like Karaoke fics, cause it says a bit about my (fantasy) appearance in the first chapter.~ 


	5. Portal to the Past

Feuer Frei  
  
* Review Replies *  
  
~Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus~  
You know, this is going to be longer than expected..It was only supposed to be 2-3 or maybe 4 chapters! ^\./^!*  
  
~Bluumberry~ Whichever you need, ask. ^\./~? And what story holes do you think need to be filled?  
  
~Devlinn Reiko= Bryan/Rei Luver~ Your cat eats plants? Or is it something else? LoL. Just make sure it isn't poisonous!  
  
------------------------------- - Kai stood just a few feet away from his grandfather, with fireballs the size  
  
of basketballs forming in his clawed hands, thinking. "You know,  
  
Grandfather.." Kai walked towards his prisoner, his fireballs fading.  
  
Voltaire was trying to get out of the flaming ribbon and not get burned in  
  
the process. " I will give you one more chance to answer me...WHY DID  
  
YOU KILL HIM?" Kai snarled, as a wall of flames erupted around them.  
  
When Voltaire kept silent, Kai turned, disgusted, to the flames in front of  
  
his grandfather. Taking the Glaive, he drew a golden circular portal in the  
  
flames with it. Then, taking a blazing feather from his left wing, he touched  
  
the portals middle, watching a bright light fill the circle. When the light  
  
subsided, a large, round, gold mirror, a red enamel phoenix circling the  
  
glass and studded with rubies, was hovering in the air in front of Kai and his  
  
prisoner. Black smoke and flames writhed behind the glass like a hundred  
  
basilisks, forming a storm-like atmosphere, mimicking the flames in the  
  
wall, but they were not strong enough to match the ones in Kai's eyes.  
  
"Why don't I show you what happened that day? It may add time to how  
  
long you live, but since I've waited this long, I guess can wait an hour or  
  
two more..I can just torture you longer!" Snapping a finger, Voltaire was  
  
lifted upright, so he was standing on his feet, but hovering a few inches of  
  
the carpet. "You will be the one to perish you.." Kai glared at him. "Shut  
  
the HELL up!" Then, he made a wisp of fire come up and gag Voltaire,  
  
effectively shutting him up. Conjuring up a chair out of fire, he sat down,  
  
folding up his wings tightly. "I hope you are not comfortable, as I am about  
  
to show you what happened that day.. so pay attention you racist jackass!  
  
Tapping the Glaive's tip against the mirrors surface, images appeared in the  
  
mirror.. The day of Rei's murder..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai bolted upright, sweating heavily. Sitting up, his head in his hands, he  
  
took deep, shuddering breaths. { Why am I seeing these things? } Getting  
  
out of bed, wiping his sweaty hands on his black silk sleep pants, he pulled  
  
on his black leather coat and walked out to the balcony. The Russian wind  
  
ruffling his two-tone hair, he looked out of the balcony, he gazed at Lake  
  
Baikal(sp.?), the moon shimmering in the dark, deep waters. Closing his  
  
crimson eyes and facing the breeze, he thought about his dream. Kai opened  
  
his eyes and snorted. {More like nightmare..} "Kai?" " Rei? It is only 2:00  
  
in the morning. Go back to bed." Turning, now fully facing the visitor, he  
  
saw that Rei was dressed in white silk sleep pants, and a long white silk  
  
robe with silver trim, open to reveal a tanned chest. The sleeves were a bit  
  
long, however, ending at his knuckles. What amazed him the most was that  
  
Rei's long, silky, and jet-black hair, plunging down his back unbound,  
  
ending at his lower calves, and his bright amber eyes, which were framed  
  
by shoulder length bangs. "Kai, you have been acting very strange lately.  
  
Sometimes you don't sleep at all, and when you do sleep, you wake up in  
  
the middle of the night! What is the matter?" Rei asked Kai, frowning, and  
  
putting a hand on his lover's shoulder. Kai sighed. "I feel that something  
  
bad his going to happen tomorrow..that something bad is going to happen to  
  
you." Hugging Kai's waist and snuggling into his chest, Rei yawned. "Kai,  
  
why would you think that?" " I'll tell you in the morning...you look very  
  
tired. Now why don't you get some sleep?" "Not without you." Rei replied  
  
firmly, yet yawning. Kai arched an eyebrow. "and if I deny such a serious  
  
request?" "You know that tomorrow is Valentines Day, right? Now, I have  
  
a surprise planned, but if you don't get any sleep.." Smirking, Kai lifted Rei  
  
into his arms, ignoring his koi's mew of surprise. "Well, I don't want to be  
  
selfish then, do I ?" Kai asked, walking through the balcony door, locking it  
  
behind him. The room they entered was lavishly decorated. The king-sized  
  
bed was decorated with dark red and dark green silk, as was the curtains,  
  
upholstery, and almost everything else that required fabric. The headboard,  
  
table, chairs, cabinets, dressers, and other such items were made of cherry  
  
wood. The main source of light in the room was a large rock crystal orb,  
  
filled and glowing faintly with blood red and forest green smoke, courtesy  
  
of Rei. Now, Kai was not the only one to have powers. Kai is a Phoenix  
  
demon, getting his power from the flames of his Phoenix bit beast, Dranzer.  
  
His weapon is the Phoenix Glaive. One of his powers was the ability to  
  
form almost anything out of flames, and others were the ability to open and  
  
make portals, thus being able to move through, and look at time. He also  
  
had enhanced agility, endurance, stamina, and strength. He could also start a  
  
fire anywhere, anytime, even if it is wet and/or raining. But he also had a  
  
secret power.. as known, phoenix tears have magical healing properties, but  
  
they cry rarely. So, when Kai cries, which, like the phoenix, is very rare, his  
  
tears are just as magical. Now Rei, on the other hand is a Tiger Angel,  
  
getting his power from the light of his Tiger bit beast, Drigger. His weapon  
  
is the Tiger Bow. His powers are the ability to create light with any object,  
  
and that he can speak with animals. His special ability is that since he is a  
  
tiger spirit, he could grow plants, flowers, and trees at the touch of a finger.  
  
Walking over to the bed, he laid his love gently down and covered him with  
  
the sheets. Getting into bed, Kai laid down next to Rei, pulling up only one  
  
red silk sheet to cover him. He felt Rei snuggle against him, so he reached  
  
out and pulled him closer, running a hand through his now sleeping koi's  
  
long, jet-black hair. "I promise I will protect you, Rei.. no matter what.."  
  
Kai whispered, falling asleep. And this time, he had no nightmares.  
  
ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ Wow! The longest chapter so far! And the flashback is not done yet, so the next chapter will finish it up. BTW~ does anybody want to see some Fanart for this story? I am working on some, but I would love to see what other people can do! ^\./^!*  
  
~Since it is near Valentines Day, I thought I would worm it into the story somehow!~  
  
~Just so people know, the fox face, ^\./^ or ^\./~ or any variation is patented/invented by~KitsuneCrystalQueen~!(At least I think it is. If anybody else did, please tell!) 


	6. Lover's Beginning

Feuer Frei  
  
* Review Replies *  
  
~Shiroi*Tenshi*Tsubasa~  
Don't worry, Voltaire will die very slowly and very painfully! ^\./^* 'Feuer Frei' means 'Fire free' in German. You pronounce it 'fire-fri' 'Feuer Frei' is also a song by Rammnstein that I based this story on. It's in German, though, but really good, and it is on the 'XXX' movie soundtrack. You'll see why I choose this song if you listen to it! So listen to it!!!!!! (Please? ^\./~!)  
  
~Bluumberry~ You mean there are more holes to fill? What are they? And I have some Fanart for Mirage and Feuer Frei all ready, I just need a host!  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Crimson eyes opened as Kai awoke, still bleary from sleep. Using a  
  
hand to raise him up, he gazed down at his still sleeping lover, curled  
  
up, and shivering faintly, and trying to get warm. Leaning back and pulling  
  
Rei into his lap, he put his arms around him, warming him up. Rei, feeling  
  
the sudden warmth, woke up slowly, hazy amber eyes fluttering open. "K-  
  
kai? What time is it?" "Well, I see that you're awake. It is 9:00." Rei  
  
yawned, sharp fangs revealed, and nestled deeper into the warmth of his  
  
koi. "I don't want to get up..." "I have a surprise for you, but." Rei's eyes  
  
snapped open, and in a flash was sitting on Kai's chest, pinning him down,  
  
and kissed him. "But what?" Kai looked at Rei, a smirk forming on his  
  
tattooed face, his red eyes glinting. "You are so going to pay for that, Rei!"  
  
"What are you going to...Kai!" Kai had hoisted Rei in his arms and carried  
  
him to the bathroom. The large bathroom was painted a golden- tan. The  
  
light in the room came from many tall and thick rock crystal rods filled with  
  
white smoke, the light reflecting of the black and white marble tiles veined  
  
with gold and silver. The giant bathtub in the center of the room, which  
  
was, 10 feet in diameter, was made of a marble that is both black and white,  
  
veined with gold and silver. The tub was already filling with warm water,  
  
the water gushing out of the mouths of two marble taps, one a black  
  
phoenix with garnet eyes, and a white tiger with amber eyes. Kai walked  
  
over to the tub, smirking. "Kai, What are you doin...Ahhhh!" Kai threw Rei  
  
in the bathtub, water splashing everywhere, soaking everything! Rei came  
  
up sputtering. "Hiwatari! Where are you!!" He heard a laugh from above  
  
and saw Kai, floating, completely dry, and laughing his head off. "KAI!"  
  
Kai looked down and saw that Rei was completely wet, hands on his hips,  
  
golden amber eyes flashing dangerously. His long hair was dripping, and  
  
along with his white silk pants and silver-trimmed robe, clung provocatively  
  
to his body. He looked different, though. Glowing faintly, silvery-white  
  
angel wings had sprouted from his shoulders, 8 feet either way. "You jerk!  
  
My clothes are sopping, and it will take ages to dry my hair" Kai floated  
  
down, grinning impishly. "But my love, you said you wanted your  
  
surprise.." Rei bit his lip, a pearl fang showing, looking at Kai seductively.  
  
"Well it was quite a surprise, but.." "But?" Kai asked putting his arms  
  
around Rei's waist, unaware of the evil glint in Rei's eyes "I have a small  
  
surprise for you now.." "Hmm? And what would that be?" "This.." Rei  
  
leaned up to kiss Kai, but instead, pulled him down into the tub with him!  
  
Kai came up wet, eyes glaring at Rei. "You know Kon, for being an angel,  
  
you can be so damm evil." Rei swam over to Kai, eyes large and chibi-like,  
  
with a pout on his face. "But Kai-koi, you still love me, right?" he asked  
  
resting against his koi's strong chest. Kai sighed, stretching his wings out  
  
and surrounding them both. "How can I not love you, my little tiger kitten?  
  
Now we need to get out, it is almost 11:00." He answered, stroking Rei's  
  
silver and white wing feathers. "But all the towels are wet.. and I'm so  
  
warm and comfy.." Kai smiled and grabbed a towel from the rack, a large  
  
white fluffy one, drying and warming it in an instant. Rising and walking  
  
out of the bath, with Rei in his arms, he wrapped him in the towel and  
  
walked, dripping, into the bedroom. Closing his eyes, Kai made a large  
  
wave of heat surround him and Rei, drying them completely. Going the bed,  
  
he laid Rei on the sheets, who promptly curled up in a ball, and went over to  
  
a cherry wood wardrobe carved with phoenixes, inlaid with gold feathers  
  
and garnet eyes. Opening the door, he reached in and took out a blood red  
  
silk tank top and form-hugging leather pants. Going into the bathroom, he  
  
changed into the pants and top, also brushing his hair and teeth. After  
  
applying his deodorant and cologne, he walked out of the bathroom, putting  
  
on a sleeveless black leather coat lined with blood red silk. After tightening  
  
a red leather belt with a gold phoenix buckle around his waist, and tying a  
  
long black silk scarf around his neck, he grabbed his black sunglasses in  
  
black leather case, putting them in a pocket in his coat. Walking over to Rei,  
  
he shook his shoulder. "Rei, it is almost noon. Come get dressed." Rei stood  
  
up slowly, stretching like a cat after a nap. Walking over to his cherry wood  
  
wardrobe, which was carved with tigers, with silver stripes and amber eyes,  
  
he opened it. "Kai, since it is Valentine's Day, why don't you come choose  
  
what I will wear today?" Kai walked over to Rei and put his arms around  
  
his waist, placing butterfly kisses down Rei's neck. "Wear the white silk  
  
shirt with the black jeans, and the white belt with the silver tiger" "Okay."  
  
Pulling away, Kai let Rei clean himself up and get dressed. Coming out of  
  
the bathroom, Rei went over to his wardrobe a picked up a silver backed  
  
brush and levitated to the middle of the bed, the ends of his hair pooling  
  
into jet-black waves onto the sheets. He glanced at Kai, asking a silent  
  
question. "Alright, I'm coming. Just give me a second to call down to the  
  
cook for lunch. what do you want?" Rei tilted his head cutely, answering  
  
with a big grin. "Belgian waffles with a lot of crème and strawberries!"  
  
"Okay." Kai picked up the phone, calling down to the cook. "Yes, Kytial  
  
( Kai-tee-hal). I know it is lunch, but Rei really wants Belgian waffles..Yes,  
  
with lots of crème and strawberries..Me? I want the same thing, but with  
  
raspberries instead of strawberries..Really? Thank you so much, Kytial!  
  
Okay, Rei and I will be down in a 25 minutes. Thanks again, Ky. Bye."  
  
Walking over and floating next to Rei he began to brush his long, silky hair.  
  
"Kai?" "Hmm?" "You look so damm sexy in those pants..." Rei purred. "I  
  
look sexier without them...Anyway, I'm all done. Why don't we just braid  
  
your hair today and leave your bangs hanging down?" "Like I said, it is  
  
Valentines day. I do what ever you want me too.." "Now this is a holiday I  
  
can get used too...Okay I'm done braiding your hair.. Wait, here are my  
  
first 2 gifts.." Reaching under the bed, he pulled out two small wrapped  
  
boxes, each covered in red paper and tied with silver ribbons. "Oh Kai..  
  
what are they?" "Unwrap them and find out." Leaning into Kai, he  
  
unwrapped the paper, revealing two white boxes. Opening the smallest box  
  
first, it revealed a locket, silver with a dark green emerald for a cover.  
  
Opening it up and holding it flat, inside up, a hologram appeared. It was of  
  
Kai and Rei, a picture of them in human form, which every few seconds  
  
turned into one of them in their Transformations, then back. "Its beautiful,  
  
Kai! I've never seen anything like it!" Holding it up to the light, he gasped  
  
when a crouching tiger flashed within the stone's heart. Taking it out of  
  
Rei's hands, he clasped it around his neck. "But not as beautiful as you.."  
  
Kai nuzzled Rei's neck as the blushing neko opened the other box,  
  
revealing two long and cuff like items. "Wow Kai, these are so cool. What  
  
are they?" "They are wing cuffs. They will help you focus your energy."  
  
They were silver, engraved with a pattern that Rei could not decipher.  
  
Going around until he faced Rei, he asked him to spread his wings. When  
  
Rei's wings were fully out, he gently put the cuffs on his wings at the top  
  
lobe of the first section of each wing. "Cool! Thanks Kai! But we should go  
  
down now.. I'm hungry!" Rei answered, his wings disappearing. "All  
  
right." Floating over to the door, they landed next to the door. Opening it,  
  
the walked outside to the stairway, locking the door behind them, as they  
  
did not want any of the maids, butlers, or anybody else to go in there. Kai  
  
turned and faced Rei, his eyes shining, and a grin on his face. "Race ya!"  
  
running and jumping on the smooth wooden railing for the stairs, racing  
  
surfer style down to the floor, scarf and jacket trailing behind him. Pouting,  
  
Rei did the same thing. When Rei jumped of at the end, Kai reached out and  
  
caught him. Carrying Rei into the Kitchen, he set him down on the counter.  
  
"Morning Kytial." Rei greeted the jolly cook, a plump, medium height  
  
Russian man with black hair and turquoise eyes, dressed in a blue ¾ sleeve  
  
shirt and green pants, along with a clean, white apron. "Good Afternoon,  
  
Master Rei. Master Kai. Your waffles are ready. And may I suggest that  
  
since it is Valentines Day, you eat them today on the Southwest Terrace?"  
  
"Hmm? Kai? What do you think?" "Sure." "Alright. Please follow me."  
  
Following the cook through the hallway to the Terrace, Kai missing the  
  
secret wink that Rei and Kytial shared, they ended up at a white door.  
  
Opening it, Kai's jaw dropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm finally back and updating from my gramp's computer! {Mine is not reconnected yet!} I'm sorry it is so short! Y\./Y But I had to cut it off somewhere! I am beginning to think this story has some of the longest chapters of any of the stories on this site..(Is that good or bad? ^\./^?*** ) And the flashback will take up a few more chapters, but don't worry. Voltaire will die VERY slowly and VERY painfully to make up for lost time! ^\./~ !  
  
~I made/am making some Fanart for my stories, including 'Mirage', 'Feuer Frei,' and 'Happy Birthday, Isis!', But I need somebody with a website to post it on. Is anybody willing to host my Fanart and any Fanart that people might submit for my stories? ^\./~? 


	7. Mysterious Injurys

Feuer Frei  
  
Good news, people! My Internet has been reconnected, so I can now update at least 2 times a month per story. WOOHOO!  
  
My birthday was the 31 of May, so I was busy, but from Saturday to Sunday afternoon, I was going camping in my Dad's new RV, so I had plenty of time to update!  
  
Review Replies  
  
ShadedRouge  
It is one hell of a good story, isn't it? And Voltaire will suffer...anybody want to submit an idea for torture?  
  
Bluumberry  
Really? You will host my Fan Stuff? Thanks! So you'll need to tell me when you want mine and other peoples Fanart for my stories. (I can't wait to see what people have drawn...especially for Feuer Frei! )  
  
Devinn Reiko-Sama  
Really? This story is original? Well, of course it is my story, but I thought that somebody would have already written a story about how Voltaire kills Rei and Kai gets revenge...  
  
Bonnie/max/rei  
Don't worry, I'd continue my stories for my loyal reviewers. I'd never leave a story unfinished, even though it would take a while to finish.   
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
The Southwest terrace was covered in roses, from bushes to  
  
garlands of all colors and sizes, from the high, dark red walls to soft,  
  
plush cream-colored carpet. Walking in, Kai did not notice Kytial  
  
pass the large platter of waffles to Rei, then silently leave the room,  
  
closing the door behind him. Going up to a red rose bush and  
  
smelling a large, scarlet bloom, he turned back to Rei, who looked  
  
around innocently. "Rei..." "Yeeesss...?" "How did you do all of  
  
this?" "Like this..." Placing his palm face up in front of him, a green  
  
orb began to form on it. "Kai, name any color and flower." "Black  
  
Roses." Closing his eyes, be gently blew the orb to the space next to  
  
Kai. Suddenly, before his eyes, a black rose bush stood lush and full  
  
next to Kai. "Impressive." "Yep. Can we have breakfast now? All  
  
that growing makes me hungry myself." Bringing the platter over to  
  
a table and setting it down, he conjured up two big light cushions and  
  
sat on one. Kai, raising an eyebrow walked over and sat down on the  
  
other cushion, running a finger over the soft surface of the cushion,  
  
an evil idea forming in his mind. Serving the waffles, they began to  
  
eat the light, fluffy golden waffles with thick sweet crème and large,  
  
juicy strawberries, which were so juicy that when he bit into one, Kai  
  
had trickles of juice running down his chin and neck. Leaning over,  
  
Rei licked it off gently, and then kissed Kai, his eyes going wide at  
  
the sensation running down his neck and lips. Pulling back, a smirk  
  
on his face, Rei licked his lips, sending a sly look at his shocked koi,  
  
Who took a few seconds to recover at the unexpected kiss. When he  
  
recovered, he gripped the cushion he sat on. "Rei?" "Aa?" "Catch!"  
  
Rei ducked the oncoming cushion with his feline reflexes, but  
  
Kai opened a Portal that sent it right back forcefully, hitting Rei's  
  
back, making the pillow explode into a pile of white rose petals that  
  
floated softly to the floor. Kai looked at Rei, who let down his shield,  
  
it falling down as silver glitter, and the white rose petals floating  
  
down everywhere. Rei, wincing and stretching out his wings, flew  
  
up, his wings forming a whirlwind, the petals and glitter mixing into  
  
a shield. Kai, wondering what was wrong, stretched out his own  
  
wings and flew up to meet his lover. "Rei?" When there was no  
  
answer, he got worried. {What was wrong? Rei never acts this  
  
way...why did he wince? Did I hurt him?} He tried again. "Rei?  
  
Please answer!" There was such a note of pleading in his voice that  
  
the shield disappeared slowly, revealing Rei, who looked weak. Kai  
  
put his hand on the Neko's shoulder, but drew it back, feeling  
  
something wet...filled with dread, he looked at his hand. It was  
  
covered in blood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, just so you people know, Kai was not the person who hurt Rei.. I'll explain it next chapter.


	8. Cursed Scars

Feuer Frei =I don't know how or why, but is messing up my fics' format. So if anything is messed up, I'm sorry. =  
  
-Reviewer Replies-  
  
Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa  
I'm back! Sorry it took so long.  
  
ShadedRogue  
I like writing cliffies...dodges various items and actually, I think I have though of something...grins evilly  
  
Kodoku Wolf Yes, but now I've finally updated...AGAIN.   
  
Devlinn Reiko-sama   
You guys seem pleased with my writing. It makes me happy to see my effort to keep posting is not being wasted. Thanks! ./  
  
?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/ ?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?  
Kai gently took hold of Rei, floating softly down onto floor, laying Rei  
  
stomach down on the carpet, ignoring the blood that was staining the white  
  
a dark pink. "Rei?" There was no reply, only labored breathing "Shit... this  
  
is the third time this month." he muttered, and taking a small blade out of  
  
his boot, he cut open the back of Rei's shirt, removing it from his back and  
  
wings. What he saw was not pretty. Two large crescent moon scars took up  
  
his back, the open ends circling around where his wings grew out of his  
  
back and the closed ends meeting in the middle of his wings. The blood that  
  
Kai felt came from the scars, which had broken open, pouring blood  
  
everywhere. Taking off Rei's shirt completely, he took of his scarf and  
  
gently wiped away the blood with a corner of it. After he wiped all the  
  
blood he could away, he wrapped Rei's back with the scarf, tightly, but not  
  
too tight, in order to stanch the blood flow. Carefully picking his love up, he  
  
brought him over to a water pond that was in the room's center and slowly  
  
lowered him in it. Unwrapping the scarf, Kai saw that the bleeding had  
  
completely stopped, leaving a pink scar against Rei's tan skin. Washing  
  
away the blood with the cool water, he heard a small whimper. "Rei? Are  
  
you okay? It seems that bastard has done it again." "I'm fine now...it just  
  
really hurt. Why does he do this?" Previously, when Voltaire had first  
  
learned about Kai's love for Rei, he went to their manor in the middle of the  
  
night, sneaking up to their bed, as quiet as a shadow. By the time they knew  
  
what happened, much less try to fight it of, he had inflicted a cursed scar on  
  
Rei's back. Now Voltaire can inflict pain on Rei anytime he wanted to,  
  
using his black magic; which Rei, being an angel, was especially vulnerable  
  
to. "He hates us. He hates you, he hates me, and he hates our love." Kai  
  
replied. "Now let's find you some more clothes, because I have another  
  
surprise" Later, at dusk, Kai was leading Rei outside, smiling, his hands  
  
holding a red silk scarf over his koi's eyes. "Kai! Tell me! What is it?" Rei  
  
laughed. He was now dressed in a short sleeved, Chinese shirt that ended on  
  
his thighs, tied at his hips with a white satin sash. He also wore white jeans  
  
that darkened to a light blue bottom embroidered with silver feathers, and  
  
the Emperors emerald locket that Kai had given him. His hair had be bound  
  
again, with white satin cloth, along with green jade clips at the top and  
  
bottom of the bound hair. Kai had also changed his clothes, now in black  
  
straight leg jeans that faded to a bright crimson flames edged with gold  
  
thread. He also wore a black tank top, along with his leather sleeveless coat.  
  
He also wore his Tsars ruby locket, which held the same pictures as Rei's  
  
did. He wore a pair of gold wristbands etched with flames that were inlaid  
  
pieces of ruby, garnet, and onyx, among other gemstones, along with an  
  
earring in his left ear, that from a 3 cm long chain, dangled a feather carved  
  
from sunstone, both gifts from Rei. Leading his love to a black limousine  
  
parked outside the main door, he carefully guided him into the vehicle.  
  
"Kai! Where are we going? Tell me!" "Let me think long and hard. no." Rei  
  
pouted. After a 20-minute drive, the limo finally stopped. "We're here..."  
  
}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} 


	9. Death of an Angel

Feuer Frei  
  
I don't own Beyblade, nor do I own Rammstein's song, 'Feuer Frei'. (Which I learned meant 'open fire', and even thought 'fire free' could work; I'm using 'open fire'. It makes more sense in that song, anyway.) I am using the English version of the song, but if you want to see the german version, go to ', which is where I found the english version too.  
  
Review Replies  
  
Kodoku Wolf  
Actually, just a major case of writers block. (which playing the new game I got for graduation (The Legend of Zelda, the WindWaker) WAY too much could have caused. (it's such a good game it's scary. O.O) This fic seems really popular...why? What makes it so good? BTW thanks for putting me on your favorites list!   
  
Mrs.Sumpter  
Why do you think this fic is amazing? I thought there would be another fic like this out there.  
  
Bonnie/max/rei  
You are just gonna have to wait just like everybody else to find out what happens! I'll just say that Voltaire SERIOUSLY gets his ass kicked by Kai. (And burned) .  
  
Devlinn Reiko-sama  
I liked the idea of the scars too . (What do you think Kai's look like? Oops, I think I gave away  
something...)  
  
Kai opened the door of the limo and helped Rei out, the limo driving off;  
  
who still had his eyes covered by Kai's silk scarf. "Okay Rei. You have  
  
convinced me that you can have a peek of where we are. But it goes right  
  
back on after. Alright?" "Yes!" Uniting the knot, he let it slide down,  
  
revealing to Rei a glimpse of where they were. All Rei saw were walls of  
  
shrubbery, {'a maze?'} He thought {'why would Kai bring me to a maze?'}  
  
before the scarf blocked his vision again. He pouted. "Don't worry, Kitten.  
  
Everything will be revealed to you shortly." Kai then took him by his waist,  
  
leading him through the maze. When Kai wasn't looking, he quickly  
  
reached into his sash, to see if a small black velvet box was still there. {I  
  
hope he likes it...} Feeling better when he did, he allowed Kai to once more  
  
lead him. After what seemed to be an hour of walking, full of twists and  
  
turns, which was actually only five minutes, Kai stopped, reaching into his  
  
pocket to see if he still had a small white velvet box in it. Reassured that he  
  
did, he took the scarf away from Rei's eyes, holding it in his hand. {I hope  
  
Rei likes it...} he thought, biting his lip. Rei, upon seeing Kai's gift, gasped,  
  
his hands coming up to cover his mouth. They were in the center of the  
  
maze, a small circular area that had a diameter of 50 feet, surrounded by  
  
grassy walls 20 feet high. There was a waterfall curving around the west  
  
side, going all around the area. Cherry blossom trees surrounded the  
  
clearing with their sweet smell, their pink and white blossoms gently  
  
floating down around them. A small open walled building, surrounded by  
  
water stood in the center, with a white marble base and pillars, with a blue  
  
marble ceiling, which when Rei looked under it, was studded with yellow  
  
diamonds to form constellations, which changed just like the real sky.  
  
Grinning, Rei launched himself at his lover, wrapping his arms around the  
  
surprised phoenix, kissing him. When they broke apart, Kai smirked,  
  
placing his arms around Rei's waist. "I'm guessing you like it then?" "Like  
  
it? I love it! But there is one thing I need to do..." Twisting around, Kai's  
  
arms still around his waist, he flung small orbs of light in the air,  
  
illuminating the night. "There we go. Now come on, I want to show you  
  
something..." Grabbing the red scarf, he tied it around Kai's neck, giving  
  
him a quick but loving kiss, then jumped, gliding with his wings, to the  
  
marble building landing neatly on the white base. Turning around hands on  
  
his hips, wings fluttering, he extended one of his hands, beckoning Kai to  
  
him with a sly look on his face. A small smile tugging at the corner of his  
  
mouth, Kai did the same, tackling Rei to the ground, making Rei mew in  
  
surprise. Sitting up, bringing his koi to sit in his lap, Kai brought out the  
  
little white box, opening it in front of Rei's nose. Inside, there was a pure  
  
silver ring worked into the shape of an encircling feather, with a heart of  
  
moonstone. Rei could only gape in amazement as Kai slid the ring on,  
  
kissing his hand after. "Kai... it beautiful! But, why?" "Rei, You are the  
  
light to my darkness. You have made me so happy over the years, more  
  
than I deserve to be. Rei, will you be with me for the rest of my life?" Rei  
  
smiled, bringing up a hand to stroke Kai's cheek, than brought out a little  
  
black box, opening it. "Yes, if you will stay will me." Inside the box was a  
  
ring made of 24 karat gold, shaped into a flowing flame, set with a heart of  
  
sunstone. He placed his ring on Kai's finger, kissing him deeply. A large  
  
black fireball flew towards them, aimed at Kai. Rei saw what was coming  
  
and pushed Kai down, taking the hit on his left shoulder, crying out in pain  
  
as he stumbled down the marble steps, the hand he held to it dripping with  
  
blood. "REI!" Kai ran over to his love, jumping to narrowly avoid another  
  
black fireball. When he reached him, he growled as an evil laugh sounded  
  
from the shadows. A figure dressed in a black cloak raised a twin serpent  
  
headed staff, black laser beams shooting from its eyes straight at Rei. Rei  
  
dodged it and took a white feather from each wing, holding them together  
  
by their bottoms, one pointing up, the other down. A bright light erupted  
  
from his locket as he transformed. His wings turned silver, and his floor  
  
length hair was bound in a white and silver binding with opal clips, along  
  
with a matching bandana, allowing his now chest length silver bangs to stay  
  
out of his eyes, which were now bright gold. He wore a short sleeved white  
  
Chinese shirt that went to his knees, covering his white straight leg pants  
  
that had a slight flare at the bottom, with silver thread embroidered into  
  
mystic patterns on the bottom of the pants and the cuffs, neckline, and hem  
  
of the shirt, with a silver sash on his hips, matching his silver slippers. He  
  
also had a silver circlet on his head, just like an angel's halo, resting above  
  
pointed ears. He also had a tail, white with black stripes. In his hand, he  
  
held a large silver bow, which looked like two sweeping wings, and was  
  
strung with silver threads. He rose up the bow, his wrist protected by a  
  
silver wrist guard, inch long fangs bared in a growl. Pulling back the string,  
  
a silver arrow formed out of light. Letting the arrow go, it shot so fast and  
  
true that it would have gone through Voltaire's head had he not predicted  
  
the move and ducked, the arrow fading. As the figure zigzagged towards  
  
them, Kai stood in front of Rei, his claws and fangs bared, knowing full  
  
well who it was. "Grandfather." The figure lowered its hood. "Kai."  
  
Voltaire wore a dark purple robe with black trim, two thin purple lines  
  
under each eye. "Kai, I told you that you should not have gotten together  
  
with that boy. An angel, nonetheless. You should have listened to me. I  
  
warned you. Now he made you weak." "Rei did not make me weak! He  
  
made me truly happy for the first time in my life. And you are not going to  
  
take that away from me!" Kai's locket started to burn with a red light. Soon  
  
he was dressed in straight-legged black leather pants that went over calf  
  
length black boots accented with gold ankle chains, the pants buckled with a  
  
gold chain belt. He didn't have a shirt, as his jacket was now a skin-tight  
  
sleeveless black leather coat lined with crimson silk, embroidered at the  
  
collar, cuffs and hem with gold flames. It had a high collar, also flaring at  
  
the waist. He wore gold flame-shaped arm and wrist-bands, with his  
  
shoulder length dark and slate blue hair put into a ponytail with a ruby clip,  
  
gold bangs curving towards his (top) black and (bottom) red triangles. His  
  
wings having turned into wings that were made of Hellfire, along with his  
  
phoenix tail. Eyes burned a swirling pattern of black and red (Think of  
  
embers) as sharp talons and inch and a quarter long fangs were bared in a  
  
smirk, his glaive's blade burning with black flames. "Now, I suggest you  
  
get your big fat ass out of here old man, before I burn it back to whichever  
  
sludge pit you managed to crawl back out from." Voltaire growled and  
  
brought up his staff, shooting black arrows at Kai, who blocked them with  
  
his glaive. Kai flew towards his grandfather, staff and glaive colliding. They  
  
sparred, All of them knowing that they had to resolve this once and for all.  
  
[Whoever knows pain becomes criticized]  
  
Kai fought hard, but Voltaire was fast and skilled for an old man though,  
  
[From the fire that burned up the skin]  
  
and slammed Kai to the ground, knocking the glaive out of his hands.  
  
[I throw a light in my face]  
  
Seeing his grandfather hurling towards him, he flew out of the way quickly.  
  
[A hot cry]  
  
But Voltaire is one not to lose. In a flash he flung chains of dark energy at  
  
[Open fire!]  
  
Kai, bounding his arms together to a marble pillar. He struggled, but he  
  
[Bang Bang!]  
  
could not move. Voltaire summoned a huge energy ball, full of dark  
  
[Bang Bang!]  
  
nightmares and pain. He shoot it at Rei, who was soon bound quickly the  
  
[Whoever knows pain is raised]  
  
same way, his bow dropping out of his hands, disappearing as  
  
[From the fire that burns in desire]  
  
the chains burned his wrists. He sent a glance to Kai, who eyes widened.  
  
[A hard thrust (that gives off sparks) into her womb]  
  
"I love you, Kai..." He heard Rei whisper mentally, just as the ball engulfed  
  
[A hot cry]  
  
him in dark light. "NO!" Kai yelled, hearing Rei's screams and cries from  
  
[Open fire!]  
  
within the orb. "I told you Kai! Now you will pay the price for your  
  
[Bang Bang!]  
  
disobedience!" Voltaire raised his staff, causing the orb to get darker,  
  
[Bang Bang!]  
  
causing more screams to erupt from the orb. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled  
  
[Open fire!]  
  
Kai as he broke the chains, what remained of them hanging from his wrists.  
  
[Bang Bang!]  
  
Fire gathered in his hand, but in his rage he missed. Voltaire cackled,  
  
[Bang Bang!]  
  
disappearing into the air, his orb disappearing, revealing Rei, who was lying  
  
[Open fire!]  
  
on the ground, burnt and unmoving. "Rei!?" he ran over to his kitten,  
  
[Whoever knows pain is dangerous]  
  
gathering his head in his lap. Silver blood was pouring out of Rei's mouth  
  
[From the fire that burns the soul]  
  
as he spoke in a soft voice. "Kai...please listen. I'm not going to make it..."  
  
[Bang Bang!]  
  
"Rei, don't talk like that! Please, stay with me! You said you would..."  
  
[The burned child is dangerous]  
  
Tears were filling Kai's eyes, threatening to fall as he spoke. "The darkness  
  
[With fire that separates from the life]  
  
was too much. Please forgive me...I love you. Nothing can ever change  
  
[A hot cry]  
  
that, either in this world or the next. Goodbye, Kai..." Rei said softly, his  
  
[Open fire!]  
  
hand caressing Kai's cheek, before he suddenly went still, his hand falling  
  
[Bang Bang!]  
  
down, his blood running in silver streams down his chin as dull golden eyes  
  
[Bang Bang!]  
  
closed for the last time. Kai held his head over Rei, his crystal tears falling  
  
[Open fire!]  
  
on the Neko-Angel's burnt body. "I can't bring you back, but at least I can  
  
[Bang Bang!]  
  
heal you..." He whispered, watching the burns and any other injuries  
  
[Bang Bang!]  
  
heal instantly. He picked up his glaive, strapping it to his back, and then he  
  
[Open fire!]  
  
picked up Rei's body bridal style as he stood. Kai threw his head back and a  
  
[Bang Bang!]  
  
loud shriek filled the air, as if it came from a wounded bird, calling as rain  
  
[Bang Bang!]  
  
fell from the sky, so that all of Heaven, Earth and Hell would mourn the  
  
[Open fire!]  
  
death of an Angel, the lover of a Demon, who, as tears fell from his burning  
  
[Bang bang!]  
  
eyes, knew what he had to do. And by Hellfire and Brimstone, he was going  
  
to do it mercilessly.  
  
Y.Y sniffs That was so sweet and said, I almost cried when I wrote this! sniffs Tissues available to reviewers! So? Did you guys like it? Well, you better, cause I am not updating till I get a lot more reviews, Savvy? (dodges various items) 


	10. Immortal's Tomb

Feuer Frei  
  
-Reviewer Replies- -Mrs.Sumpter- How is this fic original?  
  
-alexgirl12-  
Only a few more chapters left!   
-Devlinn Reiko-sama-  
I like describing stuff!   
  
-Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa- Nice review! It was very funny!  
  
-Bonnie/max/rei- Yes, Kai will kick Voltaire's sorry ass. (Go Kai! Whoohoo!)  
  
-KeiraX- Hello you, (lol) my fellow Rammstein-liker. (You might want to listen to their song 'Sonne', as it fits in this story so good, (you'll see how later...don't those lyrics SO go with Kai in this fic?) I'm putting it in my story.) Thanks for reviewing my German translation. It took awhile...=.=;; Yes, poor Rei and Kai, and Yes, Voltaire is really evil. (DIE VOLTAIRE! DIE!) Btw- your English is great!  
  
-Did anybody actually get what I meant with the ring scene? And if you want to know what Kai is saying, review and I will decode it and tell you.-  
  
O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O Kai knew he had to get revenge for Rei's murder, but he had to properly  
  
take care of the Angel's body first. Still carrying Rei, he opened a portal,  
  
stepped through, and closed it behind him. He stood at a huge metal gate,  
  
the sign above it reading, in curly writing, 'Specter Graveyard'. "S'luos  
  
latrommi eseht emoclew ot setag eht nepo" He spoke, causing the gates to  
  
shimmer and open, the metal creaking slightly. Kai walked to a large  
  
opening in the graveyard's center, then gently laid his koi down in front of  
  
him. Rising his arms, he placed his hands slightly away yet facing each  
  
other, a gold orb forming between them. "S'luos latrommi eseht esuoh llahs  
  
ytinrete ni taht sllaw eht esiar" The orb flew into the air, and then started to  
  
glow brightly. The edges of a square of ground the size of half a football  
  
field started glow as well, the area inside the square changed into a black  
  
vortex. Loud rumbling filled the air as a large building floated out of the  
  
vortex, filling in the ground. The building's walls and roof were made of  
  
white and black swirled marble, with the walls having a emerald studded  
  
silver border on top, and a ruby studded gold border on the bottom. A gray  
  
stone pathway ran from Kai's feet the door, going through the black metal  
  
gate that opened the black metal fence that ran around the tomb. It had two  
  
large stained glass windows on each side, one depicting a crouching tiger,  
  
the other a phoenix with outstretched wings. A huge platinum door etched  
  
with a wing on each side, the left side was an angel wing, its outline being  
  
inlaid with opal. The other's outline, being a phoenix demon wing, was  
  
inlaid with onyx and ruby. Picking up Rei, he walked down the path  
  
through the gate. Stopping near the large doors, he gently set Rei down  
  
again and took a silver beyblade out of his sash with his right hand. With  
  
his left, he took a golden beyblade out of his pocket. Holding them up, a red  
  
beam shone from the golden beyblade, forming a giant phoenix statue to his  
  
left, made of black marble (no it is not dark Dranzer it just had to be black  
  
to go with the theme.) with large glinting garnet eyes, and on its  
  
outstretched wings were gold and ruby feathers. The beam from the  
  
beyblade to the right formed a into a statue of a crouching white marble  
  
tiger, with shining amber eyes and emerald strips. Coming alive, they  
  
turned to face the one that had awoken them. "Guard this tomb well. Let no  
  
soul who is not I or the one in my arms ever cross the other side of this  
  
door. You know what then even he and I must say, and when he or I  
  
come, we will say it." These creatures then bowed to their Master, silver  
  
claws and golden talons outstretched. Kai then picked up Rei again gently,  
  
and resumed walking to the huge doors that automatically opened by  
  
themselves when he came near, closing by themselves when he passed  
  
through. When he walked in, it was dark. "Feuer Frei." In an instant,  
  
hundreds of lit white, dark green, crimson, and black candles were floating  
  
around, shedding light on the tombs large interior. To the center left, was a  
  
black and crimson swirled marble box, with gold edges inlaid with ruby  
  
flames. To its right, was a white and dark green marble box, edged with  
  
silver inlaid with emerald feathers. Walking over to the box on his right, he  
  
laid Rei in it, on a cushion of light. He placed Rei's bound hair on his left  
  
shoulder, and changed his wrist guards to white bandages, from his wrists to  
  
his elbow. He placed a hand slightly above Rei, then ran it down his body,  
  
his hand still slightly above his lover. He took in everything, from his raven  
  
hair to his embroidered white outfit, to his white slippers. Kai crossed Rei's  
  
arms over his chest, placing on his heart a silver beyblade with a very sharp  
  
attack ring, its jagged edges accented with diamond chips to increase  
  
damage. Its bit glowed a dark green when it was placed on Rei's heart.  
  
Bringing his hand back, he leaned down and kissed Rei's lips one last time,  
  
placing a hand on Rei's forehead. "Yllanrete mrof siht ni niamer" he spoke,  
  
removing his hand as a shimmering piece of glass formed over Rei. "Don't  
  
worry, I will get you your revenge..." he murmured, running a hand along  
  
the glass. "So I will be gone for a little bit, but I will be back later, alright?  
  
So sleep well, my Kitten, as we will soon be together again, this time for all  
  
eternity." He walked to an alter at the north of the coffins, where two small  
  
boxes stood, one gold, the other silver. Opening the golden one, he brought  
  
out two twin pistols made of black gunmetal, with golden flame details and  
  
blood stained triggers, depicted golden phoenixes, their fiery garnet eyes  
  
aiming, golden beaks open to fire deadly bullets. He then walked out of the  
  
tomb. Kai, once he was out, as he put one of the guns each into holsters on  
  
his upper thighs, put on his black glasses, and adjusted his jacket, smirked  
  
evilly. "Well, like I always say, nothing accents the leather trench coat like  
  
automatic weaponry." He then grinned, fangs showing. "And it's now time  
  
for me to go grill me some Voltass!"  
  
-----------------------------------END-FLASHBACK-------------- ----------------  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????  
Well? You like? I don't think this came out the way I meant it. And yes, I know something's are different from the first chapter's description, but bear with me here. The first chapter's description was just to give you a basic idea. And the flashback is now over, so the Voltaire torture will soon begin! 


	11. Poisonous Fate

Feuer Frei

-I'm back! And Voltaire is SO going to get his ass kicked! After a bit of Kai torture first, though... -

-Reviewer Replies-

-Mrs.Sumpter-

My plot ideas are different all right...I mean, just look at 'Mirage.' I just put in a MAJOR twist.

-Bonnie/max/rei-

I can't wait till Kai kicks ass neither! .

-Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa-

No, you are not stupid. (Although I'm sure everybody has their moments, because I just had one this morning. -.-;;) And here's the lowdown:

Ring scene- Kai wanted to marry Rei, and vice versa.

2. Decoding Kai- Just turn everything Kai said backwards:

1- Open the gates to welcome these immortal souls.  
  
2- Raise the walls that in eternity shall house these immortal souls.  
  
3- Remain in this form eternally.

-Devlinn Reiko-sama-

You were the first and only person to decode Kai. Here's a Phoenix Feather. It's a one-use item that you can use to open a portal to send ANYTHING to hell, (well not really, but you know what I mean. ) from flamers to evil people who diss the Rei/Kai paring. Anyway, enjoy the Feather, and the 11th chapter of 'Feuer Frei'!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai waved his hand, and the mirror disappeared in a flash of red light. He

turned to his grandfather, and arched his fingers. "There it is. It has been a

week since the day you took the most precious thing in my life away. So

what do you have to say, you bastard?" He walked up to Voltaire, removing

the gag. "That he deserved exactly what he got." "Wrong answer, old man."

Kai growled, and put the gag back in his mouth, and then punched him.

Voltaire flew towards a wall, leaving a rather large hole. Kai smirked, and

was about to incinerate the large pile of rock and debris when Voltaire burst

out of his supposed rocky tomb, with a pair of black bat wings, the purple

lines back under his eyes, his cobra blades again in his hands and glowing

black. Kai swiftly blocked the attack with his glaive, ignoring a painful

sting in his upper right arm. Gritting his teeth, flew into the air, and

launched many fireballs, one hitting Voltaire in the arm, burning flesh.

"You insolent child! Well don't worry, you be joining your precious kitten

soon!" Voltaire. He met his grandson in the air, where they proceeded

fight, blades, fists, and taunts flying, each hit sending a strong sonic wave

throughout the room, shattering pottery and crumbling stone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An orb of rainbow light flew down from the sky, towards the Mausoleum.

The orb of light floated through the large ornate door, into the main room. It

skimmed the top of the black tomb, and circled the room, before it hovered

over the white marble tomb. The orb hovered over it, and after a few

seconds, engulfed it in rainbow light.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come and get me old man. Or do you need to rest?" Kai was thoroughly

thrashing his grandfather, and he was enjoying it too, smacking him with

his glaive as he flew circles around the old man, taunting him, waiting for a

prime opportunity to attack. Voltaire was now extremely pissed. "Curb your

impudent tongue before I cut it out!" Behind his back, he formed a black

fireball, letting down his guard slightly to lure Kai close. Kai felt his arm,

and now his right chest burning, but concentrated on kicking Voltaire's

bony butt. When his grandson flew towards him, he shot him straight

through the roof!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A pale, clawed fist punched up through the glass that covered the white

marble tomb, the shards flying through the air and falling down in a

shimmering swirl. Soon the rest of a body lifted itself out of the tomb,

walking over to a silver box.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai managed to land on top of an old guard tower, his glaive spinning away

from him. Wincing as he crashed rather harshly into the hard stone, he tried

to get up, but it was a jerky movement, and he fell back down. As he used

his arms to lever himself up onto his elbows, Voltaire flew up to stand

beside him, smirking. "Well, I see the poison has started to take effect."

"What poison?" a loud, low hiss filled the dark air, and Voltaire laughed

evilly. "You were so intent on kicking my ass from here to hell that you

never noticed my pet...meet Nagi" The hiss grew louder, and a large figure

reared up behind Voltaire, hidden by the shadows. {Oh hell no....}Kai

jerkily reached up to his neck, feeling a fine gold chain. His fingers soon

felt a gold ring, shaped like a flame, set with a heart of sunstone. The figure

behind Voltaire crawled from the shadows, but Kai wished it hadn't.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The figure lifted out of the box a sword, the silver blade etched with swirls,

the wing shaped crosstrees and the star shaped pommel of flawless and

faceted diamond, with a white silk and silver wire wrapped handle. As the

figure twirled the sword expertly around, a silver ring twinkled on the

figures hand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A giant cobra reared up out of the shadows, large, three-foot glistening

fangs bared, dripping venom. Bright yellow eyes followed his every move,

black scales shining, with a blood red hood. Voltaire petted the cobra. "He's

such a sweetie once you get to know him." The cobra faced Kai and hissed,

forked tongue flicking in and out. Kai tried to get away, but he was slowly

becoming paralyzed. The cobra's tail wrapped around him, lifting him off

of the stone, constricting him. Kai struggled to breathe, the snake's coils

wrapping tightly around him. "This is your end, boy! Nagi, crush him!"

Kai's bright crimson eyes were dimming, his vision going black. When he

knew he wasn't going to last much longer he was suddenly dropped back on

the stone. He rolled over, coughing blood. His vision clearer, he gaped.

Blood was pouring from the now blind snake's eyes as it writhed and

twisted in pain. "How?!" Voltaire growled. "It doesn't matter! You can still

get him! Get him! Crush him!" The snake shook it head, and sniffed the air.

Smelling Kai's blood from a gash in his leg, the snake slithered over to him,

and then reared,. Kai was fully paralyzed now, and could only watch as the

snake's fangs were about to sink in his flesh, when a flash of rainbow light

sunk it's self into the snake's body.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well? Was it good? if so, please Read Review and Recomend!


End file.
